


The adventures of Darcy and Wade

by danageorgialee



Series: The word you're looking for is family [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, F/M, Foster home, M/M, Pranks, Soulmates, but not really, darcy and wade are siblings, darcy's backstory, foster home darcy, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7466121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danageorgialee/pseuds/danageorgialee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'In the communal floor of the building, and sitting on the bench eating ice cream straight from the tub was Deadpool, his mask pulled up to just above his lips. '</p><p>Wade goes to visit Darcy and together they regale the Avengers with stories of their time in Foster Care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The adventures of Darcy and Wade

**Author's Note:**

> I know that there will be more to this series, and i think that stories of Darcy's time in Foster homes will pop up again, if anyone has anything they want me to maybe slide in i'll have a go, so just flick me a comment and i'll go from there.

Darcy hadn’t seen Wade in years, what with her following Jane around and him always busy, though they did manage to talk every now and then. They had actually talked on the phone the night before, which was why this was a shock.

In the communal floor of the building, and sitting on the bench eating ice cream straight from the tub was Deadpool, his mask pulled up to just above his lips. 

The Avengers with her, Steve and Natasha quickly raised the alarm before she could even speak and in mere moments the whole of the Avengers was in the kitchen. She wasn’t surprised that they had gotten there so quick, she had heard them talking in the lounge. 

“Its ok guys he’s mine,” she sighed. 

No one moved to put down their weapons. 

Darcy was rolling her eyes as she walked to the man much to the horror of the Avengers who didn’t lower their weapons but tried to reach for her. Darcy avoided them all somewhat easily, her training with her brother over the years helping, and walked right up to Wade and slapped him across the back of the head softly. 

Tony spoke up. “Friday, how come you let him in?”

“He is in photo’s in Miss Lewis’ room and is listed as her brother, I have heard her talk to him, and perceived him to be no threat,” the AI replied.

Tony sighed. She had a lot to learn still. “Ok then Friday, just please don’t do it again.” 

“You could have been shot Wade,” Darcy scolded, tired already. She loved him but he was such hard work.

“I don’t die, you know that, and anyway I thought that you would be happier to see the man who travelled all this way to see you,” he sassed.

“I am happy to see you, but why would you break into the Avengers tower, and why didn’t you tell me last night when we were on the phone?”

He stepped closer and the Avengers grew more tense, they knew Darcy, and Friday trusted him, but none of them trusted this stranger, though to Steve and Bucky the name was vaguely familiar.

“I wanted to surprise you, and you know how bad my impulse control is. You sounded sad on the phone last night, so when you started snoring your little head off I hung up and decided id come see my favourite girl.”

Darcy smiled and leaned forward to wrap her arms around him. He hugged her back tight. Behind them Steve and Bucky tensed angrily. She was their girl, but she wasn’t acting like it.

“Now do you want to introduce me to these lovely men and woman. I like them already, seem like my type of people if the way they’re worrying about you is anything to go on,” Wade said.

“Wade the Avengers, Avengers this is Wade,” Darcy said.

“Well that was pathetic boobs,” Tony said and with a flourish he stepped forward, deeming the taller man safe for the time being. “My names Tony Stark, though you already knew that.”

Wade nodded at Tony, “As Darcy said, my names Wade, I go by Deadpool and I’m Darcy’s not related brother.” He waved once cheerfully. 

And slowly one by one the other members of the Avengers stepped forward to meet Darcy’s friend, led by Bucky and Steve, who now knew who the man was, and where they knew him from, Darcy mostly just referred to him as brother. 

“Well then what do you guys do for fun around here,” Wade said nearly bouncing on the spot. 

“There is no fun in this place,” Tony muttered bitterly but he quickly lit up, “we could go drinking on the town though.”

“Sounds like a plan. 

“And you can tell embarrassing stories about Darcy,” Clint said. 

“Oh that I so can do,” Wade said as Darcy blushed bright red. 

“Well let’s go people. We’ve got a night out to get ready for,” Tony said clapping his hands and then walking off.

Natasha shrugged to Clint and followed the other man, the rest of the team moved off slowly until only Wade, Darcy, Steve and Bucky remained. 

“Wade, you finally get to meet my soul mates,” Darcy said excited as she dragged him to them. It was all of her guys in one place. 

“You’ve been looking after her haven’t you?” Wade asked.

“Of course,” Steve said his arms crossed and his frown in place. He would always look after Darcy.

Bucky just watched on.

“Good, someone needs to keep her out of trouble,” Wade said pulling on a strand of Darcy’s hair.

“No one can keep Darcy out of trouble, we just help minimize the damage,” Bucky said. 

 

“Even better,” Wade said. “I like these guys.” 

Darcy beamed up at him, as Steve and Bucky relaxed a bit. They wanted to be liked by Darcy’s brother. 

“Come on then Wade, you can come with me and get ready in my apartment,” Darcy said, placing a soft kiss on each of her soul mates checks before leading her brother away. 

“You three don’t live together?” Steve and Bucky heard Wade ask.

“They live together, but I live the floor below them. I’ve only known them for three months, and I don’t think they’re ready to live with me yet. But when they ask ill move in,” Darcy said.

“I thought she wasn’t ready, but really she’s waiting on us,” Steve said as Bucky groaned.

“We’ll ask her to move in with us tomorrow morning. We should probably have a talk about our communication then too. I wonder how long we could have been living with her,” Bucky said. He was really annoyed with himself and Steve. They had just assumed that when she was ready she would move in, they should have realized that that wasn’t how it worked. 

…

“Darcy was the cutest thing ever,” Wade was saying to them all as they sat around a table. “At 15 angry at the world, pig tails and these wild ideas she was this force to be reckoned with. She still is, but now it’s so much calmer.”

“You on the other hand are as wild as the day we meet. 12 and with the world against you we bonded pretty quick, we stuck together like glue and sometimes ended up in the same foster homes. We were easier if we were together and so our workers tried to get us placed together,” Darcy said.

“Easier together,” he scoffed, “what she’s not telling you is that we used to get up to all sorts, not necessarily bad things, but we had the most fun of any of the foster kids. There was this one time, that we stole our guardian of the times quad bike and rode it through the hallways of the school during the break. We then drove it into the cafeteria and destroyed part of the kitchen.”

“That part was an accident,” Darcy said smiling at the memory.

“Yeah and then to give us time to escape we started a food fight, but Darcy was having so much fun that we ended up staying.” 

“Yeah I thought that we were going to be in so much trouble, but they just moved us to a new place and that was that,” Darcy said grinning. “I’ve calmed down a lot now, I think it’s the stability of being in one place, Wade on the other hand is almost worse.”

Wade nodded proudly.

“And there was this one girl, she used to make fun of my marks so much,” Darcy said and ran a hand down each of her men’s arms, “one day she was laughing about them and who you could be, I think I told you about her, well anyway I told Wade and we decided that we were going to get her back. She was terrified of spiders, so we found all the spiders we could in one school day, which was surprisingly a lot, and put them in her car. But not in plain sight, we hid them all throughout the car and heaps in the glove box.”

“I messed with the car, nothing she couldn’t fix easily, but so she couldn’t drive off and crash when the spiders gave her a surprise. So she reached for the glove box where her phone charger was. We knew that was where she’d look first, she’d been complaining loudly since lunch that her phone was flat. And without looking put her hand in. You could hear her scream across the whole carpark. And even in detention which was nearly on the other side of the school. That’s where I was. Darcy got the whole thing on camera though. Never seen a girl squeal so much.” Wade laughed.

“She stopped picking on people’s soul marks after that, we’d left a note under all the spiders about why we’d pranked her, without revealing who we were, and when her father read it while cleaning out her car, he was so angry. He was a nice man and couldn’t believe that that’s who his daughter was. She’s not the only one to make fun of my marks, like Daphne, but she’s the only one who’s learnt from it. We’re friendly now.”

Bucky was sad that their girl’s life was unstable and rough, but glad she had good memories and an even better brother to back her. This wasn’t really the first time that they had been told about her life, but it might as well have been, nothing she had told them had meant as much to her as this. 

“And we’ve since apologized to some of the people we stayed with, Darcy felt bad you see, but I don’t, we were all each other had and we weren’t giving that up.”

“We didn’t really attach ourselves to anyone else, but in one of the later foster homes there were these two boys, Georgie, he was seventeen and used to drive us around in out foster mothers old car. And Leyton, he was the cutest little thing, he was five. The four of us would do all sorts together. I think that’s the place we were the most happy. Our foster mother Sally was an amazing cook, and she never tried to split us up, in fact she would encourage our mischief, as long as no one was getting hurt. We are all still in contact with her,” Darcy said. And then she turned to Wade, “did you know that she wants to adopt Leyton?” 

Wade nodded. “Yeah Georgie told me last time we talked. I’m glad; he’s too young to be in the system. I would have taken him if I could have, but my job is too dangerous, I don’t think I’m eligible anyway.” 

“I thought about it, I really wanted to take him, but I couldn’t. I couldn’t take him while I couldn’t even look after myself, and I’ve only been settled for a couple of months now. And I know Leyton couldn’t take him, what with being an army man and all.”

Her and the boys would sometimes meet up, with a few of the other foster children and have dinner with her. She didn’t really take any kids now, she was getting older, already having been close to retiring when she had them, and now with the thought that Leyton might have a permanent home, they would go and celebrate.

Leyton was one thing that the three of them had talked about. Darcy, before knowing that Sally was going to take him, had told them all about the little boy, and how much she loved him. Steve and Bucky had easily accepted that their soul mate wanted the boy. But they couldn’t help but be glad when they found he was to be someone else’s. They weren’t ready to raise a child. They had only known Darcy for a small time, and Bucky was still healing. If the opportunity came up though, Steve knew that they would adopt the boy and feel no regret; they would raise him with love and help him be a good person. 

“You promised embarrassing stories of Darcy, and I’m very keen to hear them,” Sam said leaning forward toward Wade. 

“Oh, this is going to be the best bit of the night,” Deadpool replied and began to tell them all of the time in high school that Darcy went up against some older girls.

The group of soldiers, and agents, and scientists and friends sat together and laughed way into the morning.


End file.
